Yugioh NS Revamped WAR
by LeeinTheVamp
Summary: Leein Vs Markes Vs John Vampires vs Black Luster Soldler vs ArkLight


Yugioh NS

 **Turn 47. Light & Darkness**

Seconds before nightfall. Time began to slow down. Seconds feeling like hours. The Sun Slowwly dropping down leaving a lasting shine to the students of Duel Academy. Just barely enough light to still see there dark enemies below them. One dark figure turning into two then three within seconds they saw themselfs facing an army. ''What are we gonna do?'' a tall boy in a Obelisk Blue uniform asked. His eyes fixated on the demonic appearance of his once fellow comrade. Sypeher slowwly made his way up the pathway where Diago was standing. Still in his Obelisk Blue unoform his arms drapped to the side like a zombie . ''It should not be to long now''Diago replied quickly glancing up at the night sky as if he was awaiting something. Standing on the front line both Sgt Pain and the remaning shadows. Still watching on a evil grinning Gloria. Her eyes full of malice ''THIS IS WAR!''Sgt Pain shouted raising his muscular fist into the air. Diago turned to his direction a smile appearing on his face. Ehauted. He felt the sweat dripping off his forehead. At there feet the fallen shadows they have already defeated.

''OUR WALLS WILL NOT BE INVADER''Diago screamed also throwing his tightened fist into the air in front of him his black dragon unleashing a triumphant roar. {John you better be getting the work done}Gloria thought to herself her body levitating from the ground. Markes stared at Leein. His stare void of emotion. John also looked to Leeins direction then back to Markes. A sudden excitement taking over him as the seconds passed. {Good shes in a safe spot}Markes notted to himself seeing that Candice was not laying in the bed they left her. Awaiting for the first movement the three boys did not speak a single word letting there stares do there talking. Without taking his gaze off Leein. Markes drew his opening five cards for his hand. ''Gentleman there is no point in starting over'' John finally spoke out. ''I mean its not like your friend Jake did me any damage so lets just continue the duel in progress''John continued but again he got no responce from Leein Or Markes.

''Thats fine''Markes finally responded drawing the top card of his deck. His eyes still fixed on his comrade. Inside he was fighting what he kenw he had to do. For a second Markes glanced over examing his hand. ''I activate the spell Charge Of The Light Brigade''Markes anounced placing the newly drawn card into the disk. ''Now i send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and add Raiden The Hand Of The Lightsworn''Markes explained. Markes inserted the top three cards of his deck into the graveyard pile then added a selected card from his deck to his hand. '' I normal summon Raiden''Markes eclaimed again looking at the directin of Leein. A man with dark skin emerged in front of Markes in his hand he held a golden dagger. ''His effect activates i can send two cards from the top of my deck'' Markes replied sending another two cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard.

Suddenly a yellow light appeared from the inside of Markes duel disk. ''Due to Raiden i have discared the monster Eclipse Wyvern'' Markes stated. ''I am now permited to banish this card''Markes finished. {Its here}Markes thought to himself holding a certain card in his hand then placing it in a hidden slot on the corner of the duel disk Again Markes looed at his hand ''I have done enough''Markes replied ending his turn. ''I must now discard the top three cards due to Raiden''Markes finished for a third time sending cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard. ''Its my draw''Leein said quietly drawing a card. ''I activate the continuis Spell Card Call Of The Mummy''Leein stated. ''If i control no monsters i can specail summon one Zombie from my hand''Leein explained. In front of Leein a door appeared slowwly it began to open revealing a white smoke to pour out.

''I specail summon Yokia Hammer Gozuki''Leein stated. Slowwly walking out from the smoke was a massive beast looking creature. Its skin pitch black. Holding a golden hammer with both his arms. ''Effect i can now send one Zombie type monster from my deck''Leein explained. ''I chose Vampire Sorcerer''Leein stated pulling the deck out and sending a certain card to the graveyard. ''Already''Markes replied to himself inside knowing what was about to happen. ''I will now banish Vampire Sorcerer i sent to the graveyard for the deadly beauty''Leein said clossing his eyes. ''From the shadows her laugh can be head using darkness as her veil''Leein began to chant his eyes still clossed. ''From the shadows her laugh can be heard using the darkness as her veil''Leein continued. ''GIFT THIS WORLD WITH YOUR DEMONIC BEAUTY AND SEAL ITS FATE WITH A BLODDY KISS!''Leein screamed out his eyes wide open.

Hords of bats flew up from behind Leein in the middle of them a shadow silhoute appearing. First her laugh. Followed by her loud footsteps. Vampire Vamp walked out from the hord of bats looking at both Markes and John. Her monsterous fangs being visably shown. ''Feed on them''Leein insisted pointing at Markes and John. A purple ora emerged aroud Black Luster Solider slowwly his arm began to shake. John watched as his dropped his sword and shield imeediatly. ''GO IMORTAL GAZE!''Leein shouted. With the finish of his sentece Black Luster Soldier sceamed painfully attmepting to fight off the control of Vampire Vamp. ''Prepare for Quinns retgurn''Leein stated again clossing his eyes once again. Black Luster Soldier vanished within seconds turning into a purple ora that now surronded Vamp making her stronger and stronger.

''VAMPIRE VAMP ATTACK MASTER KEY BETTLE!''Leein demanded. [I had the lesser defence} Markes thought to himself. ''GO BLODDY DANCE..SPIRAL!'' Leein demanded. Vamp threw herself into the air and with a laugh spun into a red twister. It spun and spun until it shot a red spike straight at Master Key Beetle. Unphased John folded his arms watching on. ''I CHAIN BACON SAVER''Markes shouted interupting Leeins attack. In front of Vamp a pig appeared spitting out its skeleton that clashed into the spike instantly taking the brunt of the attack. ''You...''Lein snarled looking over to Markes. ''This is war remember that''Markes replied metting the killer gaze of Leein.

John silently chucked looking on at Markes and Leein. Once best friends now bitter enemies. {Perfect they are fighting eacgitger now which means if it can continue for one more turn i can bring him to the battle}John thought to himself. His gaze looking over to his already activated Future Fusion. ''He is correct'' ''Its war'' John replied drawing and begging his turn. {But this will do for now}John thought to himself looking at his drawn with an evil glear. ''I activate Monster Reborn to Specail Summon Chaos Clown Pin''John stated. ''When Pin is specail summoned he can be treated as two monsters for an XYZ monster''John explained. ''So i can Overlay Pin and now XYZ summon this''John announced with the end of his sentece a card peeked out from his extra deck.

{A gift from Gloria}John thought to himself. ''DARK MONSTER ONLY SPOKEN IN MYTH WILL NOW RISE AND WIH IT BRING THE TRUE HORROR TO THIS WORLD!''John chanted out. A dark silhoute appeared in the place of Pin. In its hand it held two black swords. ''APPEAR ARCHIFIEND MAD SLASHER!''John screamed. Archifiend Slasher laughed violently as it spun the two swords in violent fashion. ''I will now detach one XYZ material to to send another copy of Demise King Of Armageddon and steal its effect''John exlained. Suddenly one of the two cirlces spinning around the menacing figure vanished. ''He will now take aim at being king''John replied repeating the sentece of Gloria from her duel with Candice. ''I activate the stolen effect of Demise King''John replied. A dark blue ora exploding aroung Archifiend Mad Slasher as he again began to laugh.

''I PAY TWO THOUSAND LIFE POINTS TO ERADICATE EVERYTHING!''John shouted out throwing his arms to the sky. Archifiend Mad Slasher lifted its two swords up preparing to stirke. ''Before i detach the final XYZ material on Key Bettle to protect Future Fusion''John quickly spoke out. A loud shockwave accured from the blue ora detroying Vampire Vamp, Raiden and Key Bettle in seconds leaving nothing but ash. In front of Leein once again the hords of bats appeared within them a bowing Vampire Vamp. ''When Vampire Vamp is destroyed she returns''Leein proclaimed unphased by Johns attack. ''No reaction well mabye watching her die twice will get something''John replied angrly. Mad Slasher leaped up into the air slamming his two swords into the shoulders of Vampire Vamp causing her to explode. { Just one more turn}John thought looking again at Future Fusion.

''I end''John stated. ''My turn''Markes replied quickly. ''From my graveyard i activate Light Pulsars effect''Markes explained looking at the options in his hand. ''I send Kuribandit and Lumina to specail summon this dragon from my graveyard'' Markes inserted two cards from his hand into the graveyard causing a yellow light to errupt. In the light Light Pulsar descended. Bright and white. Its veins going down its chest blinding. Markes looked to the direction of the card he sent last turn. Full well knowing what it was but deep down he knew Leein knew also both them sharing the same memory. ''Your done now''a younger Markes said. ''I summon this Light and Darkness Dragon''he said with pride placing the card onto the table. ''Oh man that negates everything''a smaller Leein said. Now standing in front of him the older Leein looking back at him. His eyes awaiting the destines showdown.

''Next i will banish Eclipe Wyvern to specail summon Black Dragon Collaserpent''Markes finshed. A small black dragon rose from the ground hovering next to Light Pulsar. ''And now i add this''Markes replied. Leein and John watched as Markes added the card to his hand. More and more monsters appearing next to Markes forming a dragon frontline. ''I now banish Collaserpent to Specail Summon this'' Markes paused. The smaller dragon vanished and in its place a bigger one arrose. '' Rise UP!'' ''Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon''Markes replied. Red Eyes appeared from below appearing in front of Markes. ''Its time''Markes replied pointing the chosen card to Leein. ''Yes it is''Leein said quietly. ''I sacrefice Light Pulsar and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon'' both dragon let out a roar as they vanished.

''There can be no light without darkness'' Markes began to chant. ''There can be no life without death ''Markes continued. In front of him a white and black spiral appearing absorbing energy around him. Leein watched as the spiral grew and grew. ''This is reality'' ''This is life where this beast lies'' ''You will be the sword to end the hunt so NOW RISE UP!''Markes instantly shouted out. Inside the spiral a dragon silhoute appeared from within two estranged roars could be heard. ''LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON!''Markes finished. The new beast levitated above Markes slowwly making its way in front of Markes. Its right side pure black. Its left a ghost white. ''Its time''Leein notted looking at the card. In the head of Markes the memory he just had again replaying in his head.

{You were always my brother even more than Trent i knew we would be a team forever}Markes thought inside feeling the want to end this battle. {Even though i dont want to...}his thoughts ending as he understood what he had to do. ''ATTACK LEEIN DIRECTLY!''Markes shouted out. Light and Darkness opened its masive jaw unleashing a blast of light at Leein consuming him in seconds. Blinding light took over the direction where Leein was standing. {He actually did it}John thought to himself watching on. On one knee Leein still looked up at Markes. A dark look appearing in his eyes. Slowwly his life points droping from four thousand to twelve hundred. ''I end my turn''Markes said quietly. {Light and Dark dragon has the effect to negate any card effect by paying five hundred of its own attack points}John thought to himself examing the card text on Light And Darkenss Dragon. {But because Future Fusion activated two turns ago it wont be negated}John continued with his thoughts as Leein slowwly got to his feet.

''I draw''Leein replied standing up. ''I activate the spell card Foolish Burial''Leein stated realing one of the four cards in his hand. Within the body of Light And Darkness Dragon a light appeared destroying the card immediatly. ''I set a monster and end''Leein replied taking another card from his hand placing it on the field. Leaving his hand at three now. He stared at Light And Darkness Dragon. {You now stand in my way}Leein thought to himself. ''It is now the time''John replied begging his turn. Feelign a dark feeling taking over him. An excitement. ''I am now going to open the gateway to CHAOS!''John shouted out with the finish of his sentence. Future Fusion lit up. On the ground a black smoke appearing consuming it. ''I FUSION SUMMON LUSTER SOLIDER PRELUDE TO CHAOS!''John shouted. Pitch black armor peeked out from the ground. As a soldier of massive walked out from the black smoke. He held two massive swords in his hands/ Markes and Leein watched as the new soldier came to a stop in front of John. ''This is the begging of my HUNT''John mocked.

Three shadows crashed to the ground as Sypher continued his path up moving slower and slower. Feet away from him Diago and Sgt Pain. ''There...is no...running''Sypher hissed. Just below where he was standing more and more dark figures beggining to get to there feet. Exhausted Diago fell to a knee. ''Damnit they just keep appearing'' he said weakly. Not wanting to admit it but Sgt Pain felt the exhaustion take over him. ''So there are there limits''Gloria snickered. ''Where are they?''Diago questioned again looking up at the sky. '' IM HERE TO HELP THEM'' Tommy shouted appearing out of nowhere. Leaping he appearing in front of his once idol Sypher. ''TOMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''Sgt Pain shouted out angrly. . ''Ah fresh meat''Gloria hissed noticing Tommy running to there direction.

Tommy hands shook as he looked into the lifeless eyes of Sypher.''Dad...''Tommy replied slowwly backing up. Two red piercing eyes appeared from the eye lids of the falllen student as they stood up. ''SON RUN''Sgt Pains voice shouted out from behind Tommy. ''A soldier never leaves the battle field''Tommy said to himself standing his ground. Tommy quickly activated his duel disk. ''Damm kid''Sypher replied angrly noticing what accured but as he went to step forward to help two more shadows appeared in front of him. ''Duel...Suffer...Pain''Sypher chanted activating his now pale gray duel disk. ''I set two cards and end''Tommy replied his voice shakey. In front of Sypher a machine knight leaped in front of him. ''Attack...'' Sypher snarled. ''Not so fast'' ''GO TRAP CARD POWER WALL!'' ''Before you attack i can send eighteen cards from the top of my deck to reduce the batte damage to zero''Tommy explained. Grabbing eighteen cards from the top of his deck he quickly placed them into the graveyard. ''What a foolish Sliffer''Gloria replied her fully attention on Tommy.

''End...turn''Sypher said. ''My turn''Tommy replied his voice becoming more confident. ''I activate Masxleum Of The Emperors'' Two long towers shout out from the ground. One behind Tommy and one behind Sypher. ''I pay two thousand life points in order to tribute summon this''Tommy said pointing his drawn card to the direction of Sypher. Gloria looked on as a tall muscular man arrose from the ground. Around his back a long sword. In his right hand a longer sword that touched the ground. ''I summon GLIFORD THE LEGEND!''Tommy shouted out. ''Next his effect activates'' ''I send Noble Knight Artotogis and now Gilford will be treated as Noble Knight monster''Tommy explaied. ''The front line is ready''Tommy replied confidently. ''Gilford will equip every equip card in my graveyard to it'' ''WHAT THE BOY JUST SENT EIGHTEEN CARDS''Gloria shouted out shocked.

''I equip Galatin and Caliburm then ill equip Excalibur and finally Arfeudtr'' around the back of the massive man four diffrent swords appeared. ''I activate Equip Blast as the fifth and final equip card''Tommy stated. ''I now send all Equip cards and you take four hundred for each''Tommy explained. From the chest of Gilford a blast of energy shot out striking Sypher. ''The effects of Noble Knight spell cards equip back to Gilford'' once again the four swords appearing again. ''Once again ill send all to deal you another sixteen hundred''Tommy explained. For a second time a blast shot out at Sypher striking Sypher again. Then it happened again and again forming a vicious cycle. Syphers body collapsed to the ground defeated. Behind Tommy three more shadows emerging. As Tommy turned his attention to them three RA yellow females appeared forming a circle around him. ''These damm cocaroaches''Gloria snarled looking on disgusted. ''I expected alot more damage''a quite voice spoke out from behind her. Slowwly turning her eyes widened in excitement. A tall shadow standing above her. ''Your here''she said excited. ''Guess ill handle it myself''the voice spoke out with the finish of his sentence he walked past her heading towards the battle field.

Black Luster Soldier clutched its sword tightly as it readyed for battle. John looked to Leein then back to Markes. {Light and Darness Dragon or Leeins set}John thought to himself. ''I dont like surprises''John stated turning his attention to Markes. Black Luster Soldier pointed its sword at Light And Dark Dragon. ''Black Luster Solider attack''John demanded pointing at Light And Darkness Dragon. Without another word he leaped into the air positioned his sword to strike. ''I activate my trap''Markes interupted. ''What but Light And Darkness negates any card effect that activates''John spoke out puzzled. ''This card cannot be negated''Markes quickly answered as his set card flipped up. ''ARK LIGHT CRADLE!''John shouted out reading the now reaveled card he was facing. Before saying any other word Markes looked over to Leein for once a shocking look on his face as he read the card text of the card.

{Thats right Leein i do not plan to use your gift to finish this}Markes thought to himself in front of him his card about to activate. For the second time a memory accuring in his head. Trent looked at Markes a smile appearing on his face On the table behind them three trophies. On the outside of the door the loud comotion of boys and girls. ''Dont you ever get sick of it''Markes asked looking at the trophies. Each one from the previous year Dueling Tournament. ''You know the fame''Markes continued. Trent smiled confidently quietly chuckling. ''Its not about the fame''he replied his voice stern. ''Not about the money or the popularity'' ''Not about admiration'' ''Its about enjoying the thing you love'Trent answered his orange bangs hovering over his green eyes. ''Burning Passion''Markes replied the answer to his own question appearing.

''The passion to be the burning symbol people can look up to''' ''The weak'' ''The strong'' Trent continued. ''In the end we are all people and we are only remembered for the legacy of the thinngs we do''Trent replied suddenly reaching into his pocket. ''Markes''he said his responce getting the reaction of Markes. Eyes widdened in a hollow gaze as he looked at his older brother. ''Leein and Deven im proud of the bonds and friends you made but the fame and the money will go away then whats left?''Trent asked pulling a single sleeeved card from his pocket. ''I wanna be the burning symbol that anyway can be great no matter how small or big''he said lookng down at the sleeve '' but more importantly i belive in you''Trent said handing him the sleeved card.

Leein stood shocked waiting for Markes to respond. Inside Markes own head playing that memory like a movie. The only memory he ever kept from his comrades. ''I knew you would plan for me to use this card agaisnt you''Markes finally spoke out. Above him slowwly Black Luster Soldier coming down. ''I activate Ark Light Cradle to send Light And Darkness Dragon then i can send a card from my deck to the graveyard''Markes explained. With the end of his sentence a card peeked out from the disk. Only in the eyes of Markes the card still sleeved just as it had been when his brother gave it to him. ''Use this card to make your mark on this world''Trents words echoing in Markes head as he sent to the card to the graveyard. Luminous. Bright. An explosive light errupted in front of Markes compeltly consuming his body leaving only a silhoute of him . ''When Light And Darkness is destroyed i am allowed to specail summon one monster from my graveyard''Markes explained. Still shocked Leein watched on as another figure descended from the ground not visable yet to Leein.

 **Turn 48. LAST SECONDS! Brothers No More**

Pitch black wings decended from within a smoke. Black armor slowwly becoming visable to both John and Leein. Markes stood behind the new monster his eyes fixated on the shocking look of Leein that did not leave his face. ''My dear friend i introudice you to the last gift left by Trent''Markes spoke out his words causing the smoke to disapate revealing the full appearance of the new monster. From head to toe pitch black armor. On its chest a golden cross but its most revealing thing. One black demon wing. One angel wing. In its hand one massive sword that it held in both its hands. ''Life And Death Dragoon Paldin''Markes exclaimed standing proudly next to the new monster. John eyes widdened at the site of the new monster early similiar to Black Luster Soldier. ''Trent...''Leein replied for the first time ever his voice full of shock. ''Do you continue your attack''Markes questioned looking at John.

Compeltly thrown off by the summoning of the new monster he forgot that Black Luster Soldier had returned to him. {I need to play a little more inteligant}John thought looking at the two cards in his hand. ''I set one card Face-Down and end my turn''John finished. With the end of Markes sentence he turned his full attention to Leein. The shocked look finally disapating from his face. Reading his eyes Markes knew what he was thinking. {In order to continue your hunt you must now defeat both me and Trent} Markes thought the phantom shadow of Trent appearing behind him. For the first time in a long time standing next to his brother but not wanting to enjoy the moment. Leein slowwly drew a card. On his field only one set card, His hand now having three cards in it.

''I tribute my set Spiit Reaper to tribute summon my Vampire Lord''Leein replied. In front of Leein a black casket appeared. In the middle of it a red cross. ''My loyal servant it is now time to awaken''Leein spoke out pointing his open palm to the casket. Slowwly it began to open. A vampire emerged from within the casket leaping out and landing next to Leein. He had blue hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing an old fahion suit with a long black cape. ''Markes you know this monster has been with me sense the begging'' ''Its your bonds with your brothers vs my bonds with them''Leein spoke out. ''The lines are crossed''Markes finished Leeins sentence knowing exactly what he was saying. Diffrent roads now in front of them. Once brothers. Now bittter enemies. ''Well dont i feel so specail in this moment''John spoke out being ignored by the two.

''We must go even further''Leein replied speaking to Vampire Lord. Acknowlegding his master Vampire Lord nodded its head. ''When the hunger is finally complete we can beggin the true hunt''Leein spoke out reaching for another card in his hand. Below Vampire Lord a yellow light emerged. In seconds consuming him and causing his body to grow four times its size. {Hes bringing him out}Markes thought to himself watching on. Blue lights shout out from the silhoute each in a diffrent direction. Forming a titan like shadow that stood above Leein. Now standing above Leein was a purple monster. Blood red piercing eyes looked at both Markes and John. ''Vampire Geneis''John replied looking at the monster. Dark And Light Dragon on Markes Side. Black Luster Soldier Envoy To Chaos on Johns and Vampire Genesis on Leeins. ''Sorry Markes boy but it looks like you have the short end of the stick here''John replied arrogantly.

''Even with your monsters effect to gain a hundred for every card on the field your monster only has two thousand nine hundred''John continued to boast. Suddenly out of nowhere three buildings errupted from the ground. Followed by two more then two more. Now John, Leein and Markes found themselfs inside Vampire Kingdom. ''You talk to much''Leein snapped at John. ''VAMPIRE GENSIS ATTACK!''Leein demanded pointed at John and Black Luster Soldier. Dark ora emerged from the body of Vampire Genesis. ''CRIMSON BLOOD STORM!''Leein shouted out. Genesis clutched its arm together as the dark ora circled around his belly. In seconds unleashing a dark wave of energy at Black Luster Soldier double its size.

Inching closser and closser to John. ''Go Trap''John spoke out from the blast. ''SHIELD OF SOLDIER!''John shouted out. The set trap card flipped up quickly forming a silver shield in the hands of Black Luster Soldier. ''With this card Black Luster Soldier switches to defence and cannot be destroyed by battle''John explained. ''But also it gains one thousand defence making its defence equal to your Vampire Gensis''John stated. ''Very well''Leein replied ending his turn. {That was close i did not think i would have to use that card this early into the plan}John thought to himself trying to hide the worry from his face. Once again Leein and Markes starred at eachother. {These two}John thought becoming frustrated.

John drew a card looking at. His hand now only contaning two cards. Black Luster Soldier croaching down in front of him. ''I should be the star of this show''he snarrled to himself quietly before drawing. With his draw above them a loud lightning bolt errupted. ''I activate the spell card Fufilment Of The Contract''John stated placing the draw card into the disk. Below him Sacred Soldier rose up his head positioned down. ''I will be ignored no more''John stated. ''SOLDIER ATTACK THE VAMPIRE''John demanded. ''SACRED SWORD!'' Black Luster Soldier pointed its sword at Vampire Geneis then without a second word charged at him. ''Foolish..''Leein replied quietly. Below him a black umbrella slowwly came down landing next to Vampire Genesis. ''A new vampire...''Markes replied seeing two gray eyes peraring out from under the umbrella. Lifting it up a female figure appeared now standing in front of Black Luster Soldier.

Her hair a pale gray. Long but in a pony tail. A look of sadness in her face as she placed the umbrella on her right shoulder. ''So the Vampire got new tricks''John replied reading the card text on Vampire Fraulen and immeditaly calling off his attack. {Dammit again im being out shows}John thought to himself. Two vampires now standing in front of Leein. {Thank you}Leein thought to himself with his thoughts both the eyes of Fraulen and Genesis suddenly lit up a blood red as if they were responding to him. ''I have never seen a bond like the one he has''Trents word speaking inside the head of Markes as if the ghostly figure behind him he could only see was speaking to him. {I will not be forgoteen}John thought to himself tightening his fist in anger. Visably showing his frustration.

''Do it''Trent and Markes spoke at the same time drawing for his turn. He now had two cards in his hand. ''I banish my Raiden to specail summon my White Dragon Wyverbuster'' Markes stated. Once again the small dragon appeared from the ground. ''Next i normal summon Raiden''Markes continued placing the last card in his hand onto the field. Leaping onto the field was a second Raiden. Holding the golden dagger tightly in his hand pointed at the direction of Leein. ''Effect i send two cards''Markes finished quickly sending the top two cards to the graveyard not paying attention to what they were. This battle in front of him his main concern. ''The hunt ends here''Markes said sharply giving a dark stare to Leein. ''I OVERLAY MY TWO LIGHT MONSTERS!''Markes screamed out throwing his hand into the air. Behind the ghost of Trent doing the exact same only visable to him. ''My dear friend in order to finish this nightmare i will open the Ark Light channel''Markes announced in front of him both his monsters forming two blinding yellow circles.

With the power of a blinding star a white warrior leaped onto the field. ''RISE UP RANK 4 STARSEIGE PALADYMO!''Markes anounced. ''I detach both XYZ materials to activate his effect''Markes replied a sadness taking over him. The image of Quinn appearing in front of Leein then the next second it shattered like glass. ''I now target Gensis and his effect is negate but more importanty''Markes paused again trying to fight off the sadness. A yellow ora clashed into Genesis causing him to let out a painfull roar. Slowwly his attack poitns dropped to zero as the ora took over his body making it a pale white. ''No...''Leein notted watching the site in front of him. Slowwly the outcome of the duel playing in his head. Being forced to watch it his eyes widdended. Appearing in front of the three cloaked figures there eyes and face hidden by a mask of darkness. ''But if you fail we will take her away''they spoke in a cold tone take Leeins attention out of the duel leaving only an emotionless soul.

''Im sorry''Markes replied quietly. ''Death And Life Paladin i use your effect now''Markes began. Paladin raised its massive black sword and slammed into the ground. ''Instead of him battling i can banish all monsters currently in all players graveyard''he continued. Vampire Vamps scream arrupted inside the head of Leein reminsecent she had the same voice of Quinn. A deathing painfull scream but nowhere around. No way to help Leein just stood there widdened eye. ''Its over my friend..''Markes replied clutching his fist tightly. ''PALDEMYO ATTACK GENESIS AND FINISH THIS NOW!''Markes sceamed out his eyes clossed not wanting to watch his own attack.

Paldymo leaped into the air shooting a slash at Vampire Geneis. Emotionless still not there Leein stood there motionless. Still inside his own head. The three cloaked figures turning there backs to Leein. ''Please dont...''Leein said weakly. Extending his hand trying to grab them but his hand went right threw them like a ghost. ''I WONT BE IGNORED!''John screamed. His violent voice waking both Markes and Leein up. ''I BANISH SHIELD OF SOLDIER TO END THIS BATTLE PHASE!''John screamed. From the ground a forcerfield appeared pushing Paldymo back. Leaving Vampire Genesis still alive on Leeins field. His life points still at twelve hundred. ''NO''Markes shouted. John snickered as he looked at Markes as if he just won something. ''You damm fool...''Markes angrly stated. ''Sorry can you repeat that''John mockingly stated. ''YOU DAMM FOOOL!''Markes screamed out.

The ora in the room shifted. A freezing cold win taking over in second. Without having to question it Markes turned and looked to the direction of Leein. Eyes widdening. Fear visably seen in his eyes. A strong burst of wind errupted from within him destroying all walls around. ''No...''Markes replied backing up. Something more menacing. More dark. The white ora raining onto him. Markes looked on in horor as he watched the ora become one with Leeins body. ''Xeol...''Markes stated again backing up. Leeins black hoody now ghost white. Consuming his hands,arms,legs and face. ''I tried to warn you...''Leeins voice spoke out the violent sound of Quinn again repeating in his head. ''I warned you Markes..''he said the phantom force consuming his eyes making them pale white.

From the neck of Leein a long white hood appeared covering his hair and only leaving one eye visable. ''If you got in my way i would erase you''Leein said. Without control of his own body John also backed up as his two monsters placed there shields in front of there bodies. Leeins outfit and apperance now compeltly changed. Wearing a ghost white cloak similiar to the three hodded figures who gave him The Phantom Force. ''I DRAW!''Leein shouted menacling with his draw a tornado like wind errupted from within him striking both John and Markes. Behind Markes the ghost image of Trent slowwly vanishing. ''No..''Markes replied sadly seeing this. Chills running up his spine he again turned and looked at his former friend. Now uncontrollable monster. ''I normal summon Isodele Belle Of The Underworld''Leein stated placing the card onto the disk each word he spoke making the wind stronger and stronger.

A demon girl with hair emerged next to Leein. ''I use the effect to make her and Fraulen level eight''Leein stated. Isodele clutched both her hands together as she began to demonicly hum. ''I OVERLAY GENEISIS AND ISOEDELE''Leein paused. ''From the most quiet place this monsters myth can be heard''Leein began to chant building up something. ''With the call of his name this whole world will be left to shiver'' ''RISE FROM THE VALLEY OF SILENT!'' Both Isodele and Genesis suddenly transformed into a purple energy. ''ITS ALIVE NUMBER 22 ZOMBEISTEIN!''Leeins screamed throwing his hands into the air. Behind him the roof begging to crumble. From the rubble on the floor a giant dark figue stood up. Two white circles spun around it. Similiar to Leein his face was covered by a large golden cloth that only revaled one yellow eye. ''The very last monster she saw''Leein replied standing directly behind the giant Zombeisten.

''FOUR THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED!''both Markes and John shouted its astonishing attack points appearing on this disk. The wind blew stronger and stronger. For a brief second pushing the hood Leein was wearing up revealing both eyes. One dark of malice. The other a look of genuine guilt. ''It will be the last thing you both see''with the end of his setence the hood again shield his left eye only leaving the one with malice. ''GO SILENT VALLEY FIST!''Leein demanded. Zombeisten let out a monsterous roar before jumping into the air and punching through the entire body of Polydymo. ''Wow''John remarked feeling the impact from the attack on his side. Markes body shot back from the impact throwing him feet back. Slowwly his life points dropping to eight hundred. Swiftly Markes flipped his body up and landed on his knees. Weakened he looked back at the white ora still pouring off Leein.

{Damnit i had him}Markes thought to himself fighting to get to his feet. ''Its not the same fight..''he said weakly. ''Its my turn''John said drawing a card not taking his eyes of Zomebiestein for a second. {Markes lost a lost of lifepoints but still got a draw out of it}John thought to himself. ''I defiently need to go on guard''he said. ''I overlay my two soldier''John proclaimed. Within seconds both Black Luster Soldiers vanished only leaving two white circles. Appearing in front of John was a third warrior. This one incased in a golden yellow armor. ''Say hello to my Divine Dragon Knight Felgland''John stated pointing at his new monster. {Smart}Markes thought to himself full well knowing the effect of the new monster.

The effects of the duel taking toll on both Markes and John as they felt the air becoming thick. Slowwly more and more of the ceiling falling. {I get it now}Markes thought to himself. In front of him the scene of Leein vs Hera the first time in the woods. A blazing heat touching his skin as he stood behind a tree watching the duel without anyone knowing. Not needing to look knowing the coming conclusion duel. Candice and Johns worried voice screamed out for there friend Hera. {That Night}Markes thought the vision being replaced by another. A weakened Leein stood behind him the down Candice. ''Let me handle it from here''the confident voice of Hera spoke. Turning his attention fully to Leein. {I knew after both the battles with Candice and Deven he could not fully fight that duel especaily if Yubel was unleashed}Markes thought to himself.

Finally get to his feet Markes looked at Leein. {I get it} he thought to himself. His monsters attack points now at four thousand one hundred. With the combined power of Vampire Kingdom and Fraulen within seconds Leein could make his Zombiestein six thousand one hundred. Only eight hundred life points Markes thought to himself cautiously. ''I have one choice''Markes replied to himself. ''DEATH AND LIFE DRAGOON PALADIN ATTACK FRAULEN!''Markes damanded. Draggon stood up its black and white wing flapping as it spreaded its wing about to descend into the sky. Leein watched as Dragoon flew into the sky above Fraulen raining down with his sword destroying it isntantly. {I have to bide time}Markes thought to himself. Again returning to Markes Dragoon stood next to Markes.

With the destruction of another vampire being destroyed Markes could feel the power of The Phantom Force becoming stronger and stronger just then everything froze. In front of him he was now standing looking back at the weakened state of himself and John. As if he was now looking into the eyes of Leein. Hearing the loud painfull scream of Quinn repeating again and again in his head. Without control of anything he watched as he drew a card its iddenty being revealed to it. ''Dragon Mirror..''Markes spoke out with the end of his sentece it all ended. Again finding himself in front of Leein and John.

The shadow of Nethersoul Dragon appearing above Leein only visable to Markes. ''I will use Dragon Mirror to Banish Isodele and Fraulen''Leein announced. A dark mirror appeared in front of Leein. Inside the reflections of both Fraulen and Isodle. {Dragoon will now gain two hundred for attack}Markes thought to himself preparing for Leeins coutner attack that he knew was coming. Leein clutched his fist tightly within seconds The Phantom Forces strongs winds errrupting pushing both Markes and John back. Out of nowhere the mirror shattered. In its place the large silhoute of Dragonecro appearing. Hovering above Zomebeistein it violently hissed at everyone. {Here it comes}Markes thought readying himself again. ''ZOMBEISTEN GO!''Leein screamed out. With Leeins statement again Zombeistein clutched its fist awaiting for the finish of his masters statement.

Markes awaited watching. His eyes fixated on Zombiesteins attack. In his own seeing himself being thrown back again but this time last time. ''Come get me''he said quietly. A paused. ''GO SILENT VALEY FIST!''Leein paused. ''DESTROY DIVINE KNIGHT!''Leein demanded. ''WHAT!'' ''NO!''Markes shouted to himself watching Zombiestein throw himself into the air. Horrified John looked up watched as Zombiestein came down slowwly both its fist clutched ready to punch through Divine Knight. {I cant let this happen}Markes thought quickly looking at his trap card that was still activate. ''GO ARK LIGHT CRADLE!''Markes interupted. ''I SEND DRAGGON TO SEND NECRO GARDNA TO MY GRAVEYARD''Markes quickly screamed out pulling a card from his deck and throwing it to the graveyard. A light errupted from the trap card absorbing Draggoon in seconds. ''Im sorry Trent''Markes replied watching the final parts of Draggon vanishing.

''I BANISH NECRO GARDNA TO NEGATE ZOMBIESTEINS ATTACK!''Markes screamed out. Appearing in front of John a small warrior appeared. Taking the brunt of Zombeisteins effect it exploded leaving Divne Dragon Knight and John unharmed. ''He sacreficed himself for me...''John replied puzzled not beliving what just accured. ''That is the last time..''Leein snapped. DRAGONECRO FINISH MARKES NOW!Leein demanded. Markes feel to his knees looking up at the image of a smaller Leein standing in front of him. The smiling laughing kid in front of him. His brother. His friend. The last image he would see before a blinding white light. Eyes still locked on the image of his friend Leein as it slowwly vanished. The blast consuming. John still shocked. Looked on astonished, Markes body slamming to the ground. Motionless. Lifeless. Not being able to speak he just looked at Leein an emotionless look on his face. ''If i did that to my friend what do you think im gonna do to you''Leein asked codly his attention now on John. Below his feet his fallen brother.

Eyes wondering. Looking in each direction. ''An escape''he replied quietly. ''There is none''Leein quickly answered him. A brezze touched the face of Leein. Something causing a reaction from him. Getting his full attention. His white brows crinkled as he slowwly turned. Without needing to look he knew. The eyes of John widdened at the appearance of someone that appeared behind both of them. ''Your late''John stated. Masked Kuriboh appeared on the arm of Hera as he looked at the horrifying site in front of him. Nothing was left in the room. No walls. No ceiling. His home now destroyed. Heras eyes new. A brave look in them. ''Hera Yuki..''Leein finally spoke out. Face to Face. Hero and Reaper. Above them the night sky with few hours before morning. ''He was your friend''Hera replied looking down at Markes. Calmly he looked back into the cold eyes of Leein.

''So this is the real you without the veil''Hera said Masked Kuriboh going behind Hera frightened. ''Allow me to introuduce to you the true me''Heras eyes suddenly changing collors. ''Sacreficing will do you no good''Hera said his words getting an instant reaction from Leein. Leein looked down at Markes. Clouds beggining to appear above them covering the night moon. ''You destroyed my home'' ''My friends'' Hera proclaimed. A second cold wind passing him. ''Can you save them?''Leein asked behind him John using this distraction to escape. Taking in this feeling again Hera looked at the new apperance of Leein. ''On my journey i have understood one thing ''Hera paused. Cold air passed blowing his bangs away from his face.

''I know now i must be the one''Hera continued ''I was always you''Leein interupted. ''Hera Yuki'' ''It was always you''Leein responded. ''The final sacrefice''Leein finished his sentece. Images of there first battle accuring in both there eyes. Looking at eachother trying to read the answers on there faces. A fourth cool wind passing by both of them for a brief second showing there normal appearance but with the passing returning the new appearances. Taking in the feeling of the coming conclusion. ''This ends with us..''they said at the exact same time. Spontaneously they both drew there opening hands as a fifth and final burst of wind appeared signaling the final batlle.


End file.
